bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Zen vs. Ko --- a family affair
Zen vs Ko -- a family affair This takes place one year after Zen's exile. Her father has sent her eldest brother, Ko, to test her strength and decide wether or not she can come back home ----- Zen froze in place as she felt a familiar presence behind her. It was not like that of an old friend, or a pleasent feeling. No, this was much darker. Her blood ran cold. This feeling was fear. She turned slowly, already knowing what she would see. Her mouth moved in quivering rythem as she voiced the name of her pursuer. "....Ko....Brother..." The man who stood before her, no, towered over her, was staring at her with empty, emotionless eyes. She used to have those eyes. "Zen," He said monotonously, "You're looking suprisingly well." Her hand continued to quake at her side, and she moved it behind her back to hide her evident fear. "Father sent you," She guessed. "Yes." "W-why?" Ko tilted his head slightly. "Don't you know?" He extended his hand. The moment he moved, she leapt back instinctively, falling into a devensive stance. "Stay back!" She commanded, though her voice was laced with fear. Yes, she knew why he was here. He was here to fight her. But this was Ko, eldest of the Samui children, succesor to their father. There was no way she could win. "Zephyr," Ko called out, almost inaudibly. A bright light shown on his outstretched palm as the dark unit appeared and dashed forward to attack. "Aem!" Zen leapt back again, her unit appearing before her just in time to block Zephyr's attack. "Sergio, Lira!" The two appeared in succesion. "How foolish," Ko scorned, watching as Zephyr single-handedly held off Zen's units. "A member of a family such as ours should not surround herslef with numbers. A person of true strength does not requre such assets." --le time skip because I suck at fight scenes haters gonna hate-- "Hang in there, Zen!" Lancia ordered, using her healing ability to try and close Zen's wounds. Ko watched from a distance as his younger sister struggled to breath, coughing up blood. He turned and began to walk away before Sergio appeared in front of him and blocked his path. "How dare you...!" He glared at man and drew his sword. "Regal shadow," Ko voiced, waving his hand through the air. Sergio eyes widned before he dropped to his knees, falling under Ko's illusion. "Tell your summoner when she awakes," Ko said as he walked away, directing his order to Aem, Lira and Lancia, "....father will not be expecting her home anytime soon." ---- Woohoo, my first Brave Frontier story thingy! Anyway, Here's a few explanations; Ko is super strong, an Zen is really scared of him. His element is darkness, and his brave burst is Reign of Darkness. His units are Zephyr, Sodin, Signas, Golem, RIna, and Homusubi. This is after Zen met Karl, but before the start of the game (with Tillith and all that). M'kay, thanks for reading and stuff. Category:Blog posts